chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Leslie Shay
|Last = |Appearances = 47 episodes (see below) |Actor = Lauren German }} Leslie Elizabeth Shay was a paramedic in Ambulance 61 and one of the main characters of Chicago Fire. Biography TBA Relationships Leslie and Kelly Severide are roommates. She tries to help Severide with an injury, but it begins to break down their friendship, to the point where Shay threatens to move out. The two have a strong bond, however, and despite the hardships endured by them both they manage to stay good friends. After Clarice takes the deal from her husband and his lawyer to move to New York to be with the child she leaves Shay heartbroken once more. Shay wants a child and asks Severide if he will be the father after failing to find a suitable sperm donor. It is suspected that they do harbour a slight attraction towards one another, but not much as Shay stands for herself as a lesbian. She starts supplying her roommate Kelly Severide with painkiller drugs for his injury, potentially risking her career. She is almost discovered for this when there is a report that a bag of said drugs had gone missing. She regularly pushes for Kelly to see a doctor about his arm, and when she discovers the true nature of his problem, prompts him to tell Chief Boden because of its severity and potential risks for both himself and his colleagues. She is in a serious car (ambulance) accident with Gabriela Dawson when oncoming traffic rams into the rear of the stationary vehicle. Shay is seriously injured and requires hospital treatment. Leslie is a lesbian, something Peter Mills discovered when the other firefighters tricked him into making a pass at her. She was previously in a three-year relationship with a woman named Clarice, who eventually left her only to marry and have a child with a wealthy man. This seems to have instigated the commitment issues her coworker Gabriela observed in her. Gabriela Dawson is her fellow paramedic at the firehouse. They are often seen together and have expericenced pivotal plot moments together, such as the ambulance accident. They are very close and there is speculation that they may harbor an attraction towards one another. They comfort and help each other in many situations which is a testament to their strong friendship. However, at Boden's wedding ceremony in "Real Never Waits", the firehouse responds to a fire. The building explodes and Shay died instantly from massive head trauma after she was trying to perform rescue breathing to revive a man and a flying steel beam from the explosion collided with her head. Memorable Quotes *(To Mills): "Peter Mills, are you gay?" "Because I am." *(To Dawson): "It's not too late to switch teams." *(To Herrmann): "We heard you represented Herrmann." *(To Kelly about Clarice): "Turns out, I may have overestimated her lesbianism." *(To Dawson)): "What I can't eat a sandwich?" *(To Clarice's Husband): "I sympathize with what you're going through and I wish I hadn't been brought into this but if you keep coming at me like your coming at me, I'm gonna tell you to kiss my ass in two seconds." *(To Clarice): "You don't get to come back married and pregnant, saying that you miss me. You walked away, you broke my heart." Trivia She joined the Chicago Fire Department from the St. Louis Missouri Department. Appearances Image Gallery Leslie Shay.jpg ChicagoFireseason1e01.jpeg Leslie shay chicago fire.png sha_1.JPG sha_2.JPG sha_3.JPG sha_4.JPG sha_5.JPG sha_6.JPG Category:Characters Category:Paramedics Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased